Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, or simply Regis, was a very powerful higher vampire, and more than four hundred years old when he first met Geralt of Rivia. He was the barber-surgeon of Dillingen but surprisingly intellectual for one in such a profession. Andrzej Sapkowski There was always the fragrant scent of roots and herbs emanating from him. His appearance was that of an ordinary middle-aged man, with an impressively crooked nose, greying hair and black, shining eyes. His smiles always concealed his sharp teeth, except for a couple of times. He also chose to ride a mule, which he named Draakul, instead of a horse. Geralt and his traveling companions first met the vampire in the necropolis of Fen Carn, although they did not initially realize his true nature. After inviting the group to spend the night at his nearby cabin, he decided to join Geralt and his companions on their journey. Even Geralt's medallion did not give the vampire away, and it was only some time later that they realized that Regis was indeed a vampire. Although the companions had their initial doubts about him, Regis became a good and trusted friend. He was particularly fond of tearing down the myths and legends about killing vampires with garlic or wooden stakes. During one feast at Anna Henrietta's castle he related a story in which the exact opposite transpired. During their journey Regis reveals to the rest of his companions that when he was younger he had been very cruel and stupid. For some time he had stopped "drinking" and become involved with a vampiress, but she left him, however, when the "addiction" took hold again, even more strongly. The vampire began "flying drunk" which was considered to be completely unacceptable in his community. On one occasion while "drunk" on too much blood, he was captured by peasants who cut off his head, pierced his heart with wooden stakes, doused him in holy water and buried him. The regeneration took Regis about fifty years, leaving him with quite some time to reflect on his lifestyle, but he did regenerate completely. After that he changed his way of life and vowed to never drink blood again. During the events at Stygga castle, he once again drank the blood of man, stating "The opportunity arises when you just can't resist the drink." Emiel Regis had a romantic relationship with a succubus while the witcher and his companions were in Beauclair. He died, ripped apart and melted into glass by Vilgefortz, during the assault on Stygga castle. During Shani's party in Chapter II, Dandelion mentions that Geralt once had a vampire friend, Regis. To which Geralt derisively replies: "...and a dragon friend, too?" which is quite funny because in short story "Granica możliwości" (The Bounds of Reason), he did indeed make friends with a dragon. Zoltan also recounts that Regis could pull red-hot horseshoes directly from a fire with his bare hands. In Chapter III, the Queen of the Night mentions him as her past lover. In The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, a gwent card bears his image. Blood and Wine Expansion 'Regis '''is a character in second expansion. Trivia * Regis is a name of Latin origin, meaning "kingly". Godefroy is an Old German name meaning "God-peace". * During the events of ''Baptism of Fire Regis is 428 years old by the human calendar and 642 years old by the elven calendar. cs:Emiel Regis de:Regis es:Regis fr:Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy it:Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy pl:Regis Category:Characters in the novels Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters Category:Vampires